Several different types of nebulizers are known such as for example ultrasonic type nebulizers which use a piezo electric crystal to atomize the liquid received in a nebulization chamber using a mesh. The piezo electric crystal may for example be used to vibrate the mesh causing the liquid to be dispersed through the mesh to form a spray of small droplets. In another example the piezo electric crystal is used to vibrate the liquid in the nebulization chamber causing it to be nebulized through the mesh. The temperature of some liquids, such as for example drugs, must be kept within specified limits. Due to efficiency limitations the piezo electric crystal will transform part of the electrical energy offered at its terminals to mechanical movement and another part to heat. As the piezo electric crystal is in direct or indirect contact with the liquid that is received in the nebulization chamber the heat produced by the piezo electric crystal may cause a temperature rise of the liquid. It is an object of the invention to reduce a temperature rise of the liquid in the nebulization chamber.